


Conrad and the Sinful Centaur

by Zanmor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanmor/pseuds/Zanmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad rushed out to the forest on a cold spring morning, eager to revisit a sight he discovered a year ago today. His hopes are met beyond his dreams.</p><p>Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conrad and the Sinful Centaur

Conrad had not been himself in the past year and on one particularly cold day early in spring, he left for the forest before the sun had cracked over the horizon. You see, Conrad was hounded by a memory. He had happened upon a wonderful secret exactly one year prior, and though he had returned to this place in the woods often, there had never been a promise that wonderful experience might be revisited on him. Still, if ever there was such a possibility for it, surely today was the day.

Conrad stole through the shaded twilight of the early morning, cloak pulled tight to his broad chest, his long winter beard now shaved fresh off. The soft flesh of his cheeks and chin were repulsed by the cold wind and Conrad would have pulled his hood further down if he did not need to keep his eyes on the various knotted roots that threatened to entangle his feet and the low-hanging branches of budding trees. Twice he stumbled over such branches and once in his hurry he was clothes-lined by such a branch. Catching his breath, he only redoubled his efforts.

In short order he had happened upon a clearing in the woods, deep hidden from all but those who knew of the place. A tall jutting rock wall struck up from the earth on one side and dense trees and bushes—dense even now in the coldness of early spring—enclosed all but the smallest opening. Conrad paused at the clearing, delighted to see his acquaintance from the year prior had returned.

A fire crackled in the center of the clearing and nearby a tall bronze figure pulled back a bow nocked with arrow. The man was muscled like an ancient statue, all rippling and stretching under his unblemished skin. The bow was huge and required tremendous draw strength— _I would fail like a small child to wield such a thing,_ thought Conrad—yet the man in the clearing pulled it with ease and, breathing out and holding for but a moment, let it loose at a target on the other side of the clearing. The arrow cut the air and embedded itself with a satisfying thud, dead center in the target. _What a man._ Conrad sighed to himself from his vantage point on the edge of the clearing. _Would he remember me? How could he forget?_

Only, he was not a man. Everything that marked him for a normal man ended at the waist. And below that was the body of the most incredible thoroughbred horse. Conrad remembered his gilded coat well, how it was soft and warm to the touch. In his longing these past twelve months he had often stolen from his bed to lie with his own stallions for a night, feeling the heaving of their chests as they slept beneath him. But it was sadly lacking and his wife soon grew suspicious of him. But here! In the clearing! In the light of the fire! The figure's fine coat seemed ablaze in the light, flames licking the air and casting their luminous décor across the fine-bodied stallion.

The half of him which was horse was as muscled and sinfully alluring as that half which was male. In no small part, Conrad noted to himself with a blush, thanks to that impressive bit of anatomy hanging between his legs. Conrad shivered, though no chill caught him even at the edge of the clearing, so big and hot was the fire within. Delightful thoughts had filled him and he relished the dream come true. Suddenly the centaur turned, an evil look in his eyes, the fire burning red inside them, bow taught in his arms. Conrad screamed as the arrow loosed and fell into the tree he was leaning against, the shaft buried deep within. Struggling to catch his breath, the centaur broke out laughing, a devilish grin remaining as he walked toward Conrad.

“You lout!” Conrad yelled. “You scared me half to death! You could have killed me!” But even as he said this, the passion had fallen from his cries, or rather, was replaced by passion of a kinder sort.

The man-horse tutted at Conrad, “You know I always hit the spot,” his tongue lingered between his lips before he continued, “I aim for. Besides,” having walked in front of the man with his body perpendicular to Conrad, he stretched his left rear leg back for Conrad's benefit, “you could have announced your entry. It's rude to look on somebody without their knowledge.”

“I- I-” Conrad stammered, blown away by the beautiful form in front of him, “I'm not dreaming then?”

The centaur kneeled before Conrad, which had the effect of bringing them on eye level with each other, so tremendous was the mythical creature. “If this is but a dream, is it not best to use every moment to the utmost?” With this, the creature pulled Conrad close, throwing off the man's cloak in the same movement. Conrad's bare cheek burned at the centaur's touch and his lips met the other's with a hungry, devouring passion. Those lips soon parted and the centaur's tongue traveled deep to the back of Conrad's mouth. At once searching and finding, tongue pressed to tongue, when finally the centaur pulled away, Conrad was surprised and overjoyed to find his body wrapped in the strong arms of his woodland lover.

The centaur's eyes were gold to match his hair and coat, but also specked with darker flecks of orange and even red. These eyes piercing Conrad's soul, the centaur asked, “Your passion is unchanged, but do you remember me? Say my name, Conrad.”

Conrad would not forget the name for all his days. A whisper escaped his breathless body, “D'Lydon.” Then louder, “D'Lydon, my delight.” With this D'Lydon descended on Conrad's neck with fresh sucking kisses, his tongue like wet fruit leaving sweet juices wherever it touched. Conrad's breathes grew heavier with each kiss. “Oh D'Lydon!” He yelled to the sky as the centaur pulled his shirt apart, ripping the white linen in two and exposing Conrad's chest. Conrad fell backward but was caught in the centaur's arms. D'Lydon took a nipple between his teeth, sucking at first, then biting it gently between his teeth. He was rewarded with a moan of delight and also felt Conrad begin to bulge in his pants. The centaur pulled Conrad back up so that he might stand on his own two feet and, as soon as that was accomplished, slid his own hands down Conrad's back and into his pants. D'Lydon had always enjoyed squeezing Conrad's butt cheeks, or even kissing the bare skin which on D'Lydon and other centaur was usually covered in hair.

But squeezing his butt was only an enjoyable novelty; D'Lydon pulled from their newest kiss and spun Conrad around roughly before pulling him back close to D'Lydon's chest. With one hand, D'Lydon turned Conrad's head back so that their tongues might meet once again, Conrad's back flush to D'Lydon's chest. D'Lydon's other hand begun pulling apart the drawstrings of Conrad's pantaloons. In short order the pantaloons had fallen into a pile at Conrad's ankles and D'Lyon grasped him firmly in hand, stroking slowly back and forth.

D'Lydon's free hand moved over Conrad's gasping neck, sprawled across his heaving chest, then took a nipple firmly between thumb and index finger, giving it a quick, savage twist. Conrad's entire body jumped in response, but D'Lydon held him firmly in place, nipple still resting between those two fingers, cock still firmly grasped. D'Lydon breathed hot and heavy on Conrad's ear before taking his lobe between his teeth. He sucked gently and the release was announced with a light popping noise. Conrad's moan grew louder as again he pinched the man's nipple and began pumping his shaft more vigorously.

“Conrad,” the centaur whispered into his ear. Conrad only managed a breathless moan in response, his chest heaving up and down nearly as quickly as D'Lydon's arm was working back and forth. “Do you want me inside you?” Conrad managed a noticeable nod but was otherwise still lost in ecstasy. D'Lydon let go of the man, who turned to face the centaur for one final kiss before dropping to his knees. D'Lydon pushed up from the muddy ground, allowing Conrad to crawl on his hands and knees between D'Lydon's hooved legs. Then before Conrad hung that sweet long rod which he had dreamed of for so many months. Oh, how he had ached for it.

Conrad took hold of the thing with both hands and licked at the tip with his tongue. Holding the base of the shaft, he tugged with his right hand and the thing grew hard for him. Emboldened, Conrad opened his mouth wide and yet was only able to take the tip into his mouth. Hands still working, he sucked hard and harder still when he heard D'Lydon moan his name. The centaur's barrel chest quaked above him, ripples of pleasure already spreading through his powerful body. Conrad released the head from his still sucking lips with a loud pop. He then went to work licking up and down the entire shaft, covering every bit of the massive cock with his saliva. When his hand was slipping up and down the shaft with great ease, Conrad knew it was time. He positioned himself facing the same way as Conrad, with his legs extended completely so that his back was pressed against D'Lydon's horse belly. To maintain this position, he pressed his hands firmly against D'Lydon's front legs.

“I'm ready for you.” Conrad immediately felt D'Lydon's horse cock against his ass. Conrad grew hotter with passion at the touch, becoming more stiff himself. “Take me, D'Lydon.” Conrad had done as he could to stay in practice this past year, but there was precious little available to him other than his own hand. Once he had convinced his wife to push a lubricated glass bottle inside him—and oh how he had enjoyed it—but she had balked when he requested it again, saying it was unnatural. Despite his best efforts, he was only slightly more ready for D'Lydon than when he had first encountered him in this clearing so many months ago.

When D'Lydon's cock had found the entry, Conrad pushed harder against D'Lydon's front legs; this allowed Conrad to take it in as he was ready, D'Lydon simply remaining still as Conrad worked the shaft inside him. It was still wet from Conrad's mouth and tongue. Conrad moaned as he felt his asshole stretch around D'Lydon's head. There was such an ache in Conrad and he savored these sweet moments mixed with what he remembered as his virginal pain.  _Perhaps there was nothing virginal about it. And oh sweet it is._ Conrad squeezed the head inside him, pausing to catch his breath. Prepared for what remained, Conrad pushed once more, sliding down the massive shaft and feeling D'Lydon move further and further inside him. Until finally he had hit the spot. Conrad moaned, “Do it, my delight.”

D'Lydon began by bending his rear legs slightly, moving his cock a little deeper inside Conrad. Straightening his legs again, his shaft pulled away and nearly completely out, only the head remaining inside. D'Lydon then bent his rear knees slowly, pushing the entirety of himself back inside, and deep. Conrad gasped with fevered delight. His arms still pressed against D'Lydon's straight front legs, insuring the leverage necessary for D'Lydon to work himself in and out.

“I am not too much for you, dear Conrad?” D'Lydon had always been concerned of hurting his small partner.

“I want you all,” Conrad replied. “Fuck me, D'Lydon!” Sweat dripped down his face and the fire burned in his loins. D'Lydon responded with great joy, his gently bending turning into a more frenzied bucking. D'Lydon's monstrous cock worked like a piston, in and out of Conrad. Fast enough now that the clearing was filled with the sound of D'Lydon's calves smacking against Conrad's exposed ass with each thrust. But more than that, it was filled with the lustful, sinful moans of both human and centaur alike.

“Fill me, delight, fill me,” Conrad urged the centaur as his thrusts grew deeper, more urgent. Conrad alternately spread, then squeezed his butt cheeks, feeling the changes in friction and tension this caused with each stroke of D'Lydon's cock. D'Lydon lost himself in those final moments of sexual revelry, thrusting deep as ever and filling Conrad with his hot seed. Spent and chest heaving, D'Lydon stepped backward and his cock fell free. Conrad stepped out from under the centaur, who immediately dropped to his knees and then rolled over on one side.

“Kneel in front of me, dear Conrad,” the flushed D'Lydon instructed him. Still erect, Conrad did as he was told and D'Lydon propped himself up in the mud on one arm, wrapping his other hand around Conrad's cock. Conrad grasped D'Lydon's golden hair for support as the centaur took the man into his mouth, sucking passionately. D'Lydon squeezed his balls firmly and took in Conrad until Conrad could feel his head at the back of D'Lydon's throat.

“Oh, D'Ly-” Conrad began, but the rest was lost as unintelligible gibberish. D'Lydon sucked firmly on the man's cock, even as his lips flew up and down Conrad's shaft. D'Lydon finally released to catch his breath, looking up at the gasping Conrad with a devilish grin, very similar to that same smirk D'Lydon had greeted Conrad with only moments after loosing an arrow just inches from his face. D'Lydons hand squeezed firmly, then began jerking back and forth with determination.

“Come for me, dear Conrad,” the centaur urged. “Come,” he exhaled. “For,” he purred. “ME.”

The last word was an order and accentuated as D'Lydon squeezed the shaft as he pulled. Conrad, for his part, only moaned in orgasm. His seed shot forth, all across D'Lydon's face. It dripped down his cheek, from the tip of his nose, and over his red lips. D'Lydon's tongue flitted out to taste, and then licked a great drop from the top of his lip. While Conrad stood gasping and regathering his senses, D'Lydon pointed a finger to his own lip.

“I told you, my dear,” the centaur smiled, “I always hit the spot I aim for.”

 


End file.
